Codename knd season 6 remake episode 4
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: The KND goes to a golf course with Kia, when they run into the golfer,


(Intro plays)

The computer types Golf

The screen opens up with the kids next door, at the golf course.

"Kids next door, battle stations", Number 1 blurted.

"Nigel relax, it's just a golf course", said Nigel's dad.

"You can't tell me that you never gone golfing with your dad before"m said Agent Walker, leaning on a golf club .

"Actually no", Number 1 replied.

"Weird, my first time was when I was 7", Agent Walker told them, most of the others are agreed.

"then, let's golf", said Number 1, and hit the ball in the hole.

"Rookie, this is how you golf", Agent Walker laughed, then hits the ball in the hole, but better.

"Oh! look it's a rainbow monkey course!" exclaimed Number 3, then makes her move.

"This is more of number 5's style", said Number 5, seeing an ice cream course.

"Alright, everybody, watch and learn", Number 2 told them, with a high tech club, but missed.

"That's why you don't depend on gadgets", Agent Walker pointed out, then she makes the ball go through the hole.

"That's how it's do it", Agent Walker replies.

A few minutes of golfing, they make it to an unusual space course.

"Does anybody have a strange vib from this?" asked Agent Walker.

"Yeah, this thing is giving me the heeby jeebies", answered Number 5.

"Uh, this place isn't that scary, you're just being ridiculous",Number 4 reacted, then the course started moving .

''Uh, number 4, move", said Agent Walker, moving him out of the way.

"Now, kids next door, battle stations", said Number 1.

The kids get out their devices.

"Those things won't defeat me", gloarted The golfer.

The golfer start blasting lasers at them, but missed.

"Kanisha, you sure that this isn't one of your enemies?" asked Number 5, while avoiding the lasers.

"Trust me, I would remember a villain like this", Agent Walker reassured them, then blasts it with two sonic rays.

"No way, how did you find a thing like that?" asked The golfer.

"Nevermind, let's see if you avoid this", said the golfer, then launches two rockets.

"oh boy!" Agent Walker groaned,then the rocket looked like they hit Agent Walker.

"Kanisha!" yelled Number 3, worried, then she saw a shadow that is revealed to be Kanisha with wavey hair.

"Big mistake", said Agent Walker, with fire in her eyes, and blasts the golfer with a fire ball cannon.

"It worked, feel the angry", The golfer replied with an evil smile.

"Trust me, when say this you don't want me angry", Agent Walker warned the golfer, then she melted the ice cream course.

"Not so fast, one move and this golf course goes BOOM!" The golfer threaten them.

"Ok, you want to make threats, I can do that too". said Agent Walker, then transports with the golfer and makes it to an edge of a cliff.

At the edge, Agent Walker shoots fire balls at the golfer, making him scared to death.

"What's the matter, out of threats?" asked Agent Walker.

"What do you want?" questioned The golfer.

"Hand me that disc, which has a profile of the evil adults, that you keep", answered Agent Walker.

"How do you even know about?" wondered The golfer.

"I have my ways, no gicve to me, unless you want to burn into a crisp", said Agent Walker.

"What kind of kids next door operative are?" asked The golfer

"I'm not, now i'm going to ask you one more time time, hand it over", said Agent Walker, holding on to him, near a cliff.

"Never!" yelled the golfer.

"Suit yourself", said Agent Walker, then she let him fall, and eats ice cream while on a jetplane.

"You can't let me fall", The golfer assumed.

"Then, hand me the disc", Agent Walker demanded.

"Why would you want the records of all the villains, your just a kid?"asked The golfer.

"Oh no, I much more that", said Agent Walker, then mummy wrapped him and put him in a tomb, then teleports out.

At the golf course.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Number 3, referring to Kanisha, looking around.

"Probably went to go take care of that Golfer", Number 1 figured out.

"I'm back", said Agent Walker.

Number 3 gives Agent Walker a hug, and she got back to her spot.

"Now, where were we, oh yeah?" asked Number 4, then ball made into the hole inside.

"Good, now it seems like me, number 1, 4,and 5 are tied, time for the last roud", said Agent Walker.

"Alright", said Number 3, then all three of them, hit the ball and number 5's ball is the one that made it in first.

"Good job, Number 5", said Agent Walker.

"Yeah, you were ok", replied Number 4.

"Thanks everybody", said Number 5.

At the Warehouse at night.

"What do you want with me?" asked Count spanklot.

"I got a job for you to do", said Agent Walker in the shadows.

"And why do you think that I would want to help you?" asked count Spanklot.

"Then, maybe uploaded this video of you to the whole parent media", said Agent Walker.

Count Spanklot knowing about what that tape is.

"No, you can't I will be a laughing stock", said Count Spanklot.

"Then, do it and to make sure you don't mess up one of my ninjas will help you, jessie help him", said Agent Walker, then a black ninja appears.

"Yes, master Walker", said Jessie/Black Ninja.

"Excellent, now go", said Agent Walker.

"Who are you?" asked Count Spanklot.

"A girl that will rule this a pathetic place", said Agent Walker, then evil laughs.

At the treehouse

"Uh, has anybody seen my red rainbow monkey?" asked Number 3.

"You left under the counch", said Number 4, holding it.

"Follow me", whispered the black ninja to count spankula, walking towards the power maniget, where they put the red disc in.

"Remember, what exactly is this suppose to do", whispered Count Spanklot.

"It's suppose to hit one of red beam, so that person will be under master walker's control", said Jessie\the black ninja.

Back at the warehouse.

"Excellent, jessie and count Spanklot, you can go and your embrassing video has been deleted", said Agent Walker.

"Thank you", said Count Spanklot.

"Jessie, got the drive",said Agent Walker.

"Yes, master Walker", said Jessie/black ninja, then hands her the drive.

"Excellent, all the information I need for the insinuation, black ninja get the soldiers ready for a little visit", said Agent Walker.

"Yes, ma'am", said Black ninja,then powers up the weapon.

"Get ready, kids next door", said Agent Walker.


End file.
